Graystripe
Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with golden eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Graypaw meets Rusty on his first night out as an apprentice, when Rusty strayed out of Twolegplace and gets into a light fight with him. Graypaw is unsure of Bluestar's decision to take Rusty into ThunderClan at first saying that he does not have warrior blood, but he soon becomes Rusty's best friend after Rusty becomes Firepaw. Graypaw serves as sort of a guide to Firepaw and helps him adjust to the life of a clan cat. His mentor was Lionheart. Graypaw helped Firepaw hide Ravenpaw from Tigerclaw and fought in the battle against ShadowClan. Graypaw becomes Graystripe at the end of the book with Firepaw, who becomes Fireheart. Fire and Ice : Bluestar assigns Graystripe and Fireheart the task of bringing back WindClan, who were chased out by ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. The two succeed, but on their way back from WindClan territory, they go through RiverClan territory and are attacked for trespassing. It is in this battle Graystripe accidentally kills a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw. Later in the book, Graystripe meets a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream, with whom he has an illegitimate romance. Unfortunately, this causes him to distract himself from his apprentice, Brackenpaw, and to distance him from Fireheart, finally to the point that the two fight. Forest of Secrets : Graystripe continues meeting with Silverstream, against Fireheart's advice. Later, when the river is empty due to Twolegs catching the fish further upstream, he and Fireheart catch ThunderClan prey and give it to RiverClan. After a short time, Silverstream becomes pregnant with his kits. Although delighted, he knows the trouble this brings. He also continues to neglect Brackenpaw. Also in Forest of Secrets, Graystripe and Fireheart hear mewling from the river. They both cross into RiverClan territory to rescue two drowning kits, who turn out to be Mistyfoot's. Crookedstar thanks them grudgingly. Towards the end of the book, Graystripe meets with Silverstream again, but this time, her kits start to come. Fireheart discovers them and soon it is apparent that something is wrong with her kitting. Fireheart fetches Cinderpelt and she tries to save Silverstream. The two kits are saved, but Silverstream dies and Graystripe is devastated. After a long conflict between RiverClan and ThunderClan over who will take the kits, Graystripe lets them go to RiverClan. It is only just before he takes them that he tells Fireheart that he is going with them, much to Fireheart's dismay. Rising Storm : Graystripe does his best to remain loyal to RiverClan, but deep down he still lies with ThunderClan. When the fire drives ThunderClan into RiverClan territory, Graystripe is ecstatic to see Fireheart again He shows him proudly how well his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, are doing. A Dangerous Path : Graystripe still struggles to remain loyal to RiverClan. Leopardstar is suspicious of him, and feels that he will betray them at some point. Soon, Leopardstar demands that ThunderClan repay RiverClan for shelter from the fire by giving up Sunningrocks. Naturally, ThunderClan refuses, and battle ensues. Graystripe finds that he cannot fight against ThunderClan. He turns on Leopardstar when she attacks Bluestar. In fury after the battle, Leopardstar exiles him from RiverClan. Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan, but most of the Clan members do not accept him. : Sandstorm, who is mad at Fireheart for not choosing her to mentor Tawnykit, spends a lot of time with Graystripe, and points this out loudly as often as she can. : When Bluestar is dieing after saving Fireheart from the dog pack, he keeps Tigerstar at bay, so Fireheart can share tongues with Bluestar one last time. The Darkest Hour : Now that Firestar is leader, the Clan becomes balanced and they begin to accept Graystripe again. Although happy, Graystripe is desperate to get information about his RiverClan kits. He is worried about them now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe go into RiverClan territory, soon seeing that not only are Graystripe's kits to be killed, but so is Mistyfoot. The three of them bravely rescue them and bring them to ThunderClan for safety. Graystripe temporarily mentors Stormpaw while he stays in ThunderClan. Graystripe is delighted, but when RiverClan is freed from Tigerstar's clutches, his kits return to RiverClan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : He was left in charge of the Clan while Firestar and Sandstorm went on the quest. In the New Prophecy Midnight : His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, now warriors, went on a quest to find new territory for the Clans. Moonrise : He worries about Feathertail and Stormfur a lot now while Firestar worries about Squirrelpaw. He provides support for Firestar, as he is going through the same thing. Dawn : His son, Stormfur, returned from the sun-drown-place, and informed him about his daughter, Feathertail's, death. He took part a ThunderClan patrol to rescue ThunderClan cats Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpool, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Also among the cats rescued were Cody, a kittypet and many rogues including the RiverClan cats Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha. Having rescued all the cats though, Graystripe couldn't escape in time and was captured by the twolegs after getting trapped in their truck. In the The Lost Warrior The Lost Warrior : In The Lost Warrior, Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his twoleg nest. A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. : Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm's, Cloudtail's, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, and that she would always be the true love of his life, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warrior's Refuge : Graystripe and Millie continue in their journey to find ThunderClan. He and Millie are separated in a corn field, after running from a huge monster. They are reunited by a small group of barn cats who were kicked out of their Twoleg's nest after their old owners died. The cats are Husker, his mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash,and their kits, Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. After rescuing a female Twoleg kit, the Twolegs befriend the barn cats and care for them. Graystripe and Millie find the Great Sycamore tree, and Graystripe discovers the old ThunderClan camp, which is now deserted. Warrior's Return : Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley, and they give him directions to where the Clans went. They go to Mac's Truckstop, where they meet a cat named Diesel. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. After he heals, he and Millie ride on a monster to Sun-Drown-Place. After, they meet a rouge who tells them that he saw the Clans coming through. They arrive at the Clans' new home, and see the cats on the way to the Gathering. Then, before they go down, Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate, and she accepts. Then, they go to the island, and see the Clans. One mistake is that Tallstar is on the Great Oak, when it should be Onestar, as Graystripe comes back in The Sight, where Tallstar dies in Starlight. The last page shows Graystripe introducing Millie to the Clans. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :One of the cats at the Gathering notices an intruder, and at first no one knows who it is. But Firestar recognizes him as Graystripe. The Gathering is announced over so they can get Graystripe back to to the Thunderclan camp to rest. : He announces that he's taken Millie as his mate once he gets back to the ThunderClan camp. : After much deliberation, Firestar decides that Brambleclaw should remain as deptuy for ThunderClan, given his familiarity of the new territory and the current state of ThunderClan. Graystripe agrees with this decision, stating that the journey back to the clans has made him to tired to assume his deputy duties again. ''Dark River : Graystripe is the first to defend Millie when she decides to keep her name as her warrior name. Outcast : Graystripe serves as ThunderClan's deputy while Brambleclaw is journeying to the mountains. Graystripe's new mate Millie is also pregnant with his kits. Eclipse : Graystripe's kits are born, their names are Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit, who is said to be a she-cat. ''Family Members Mates: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Millie: Living (As of Outcast) Daughters: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting & StarClan member. :Blossomkit Sons: :Stormfur: Living (As of Outcast) :Briarkit :Bumblekit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters